It's Our Secret
by armoredAffliction
Summary: In modern day Japan, Rain has landed her dream job at Uchiha Corp., as Secretary for the CEO, Itachi Uchiha. She feels a dynamic attraction to her boss, and secretly, she wants their relationship to be more than just a workplace relations.
1. Chapter 1

I carefully picked out my clothes for my interview at Uchiha Corp., wanting to look my best. I had been waiting for months for this day, and it was finally happening. I brushed my hair, pulling it's black, wavy mass into a messy ponytail. I adjusted my blouse and skirt, then put on a bit of lipstick.

 _I really want this job... It's all I can think about._ I picked up my forms, then started walking to the Uchiha Corp Building. When I arrived, my heart skipped a beat as I saw the head of Uchiha Corp., Itachi Uchiha. He turned to me, a gentle smile on his face. "You must be the young lady that has the interview. You're early." I hadn't realized I was staring at his beautiful face until he chuckled. "Y-yes! I live a block away from this building." I felt my entire body become hot. "Follow me, then we'll start your interview." I nodded, following him to a small meeting room on the top floor. There was fresh coffee waiting for us, and a beautiful view of the city. We sat down, and I handed him my papers. He read through, a smile dancing across his angelic face. I again caught myself staring. He looked at me, breaking my trance. "Well... All I can say is welcome to the company." I felt my heart flutter and I slightly screamed. "Thank you, sir! I won't be a hassle for you." He laughed, and then stood and shook my hand. "You start now. Follow me." I nodded, following him through the workplace. We reached his office, and he pointed to the desk on the left side of the room. "That's your desk, you will answer calls and help me with paperwork." I nodded, sitting at my desk.

The work day was peaceful, not a lot of calls, and minimum paperwork. I tried my best to not stare at him too much, but I couldn't help myself. "Here's the file on our overseas profits and income." He took the file, our hands slightly touching. He was so focused on his work, it took me by surprise. _No wonder he's CEO... But he still looks graceful as he works_... I shook my head, walking back to my desk. The phone rang as I sat down.

" Mr. Uchiha's office... Yes, he's in... Hold on" I turned to face him from my desk. "Sir, this call is urgent." "Forward it to my phone." I nodded, forwarding the call to his phone.

"Itachi... Mhm... Ah, I see, yes, I'll gladly come." He hung up the phone. Whatever it was, it seemed important. He marked something on the calendar a few days from today. "Rain, I need you to run this down to the overseas department, my brother needs this file." I nodded, taking the file and heading to the 3rd floor. I walked to his brother's office, knocking on the door. "Here's that file you requested." Sasuke stood up, walking towards me, then taking the file. I watched his eyes as he sized me up. "Not bad... He chose well this time. But, you should wear something more... Sultry if you're going to get his attention." I blushed as he smirked. I recollected myself and headed back upstairs. The work day drew to a close, everyone leaving except myself and Itachi. He saw me out before getting in his car and driving away. I reached my apartment, falling onto my couch, kicking my heels off. I was happy that I got the job... But being in the same room with Itachi might be a issue. Something about him attracts me to him. I shook off the feeling, taking a well deserved hot bath. I felt the work day melt away, relaxing. As I got out of the tub, I received a text from Itachi. _Wonder what it's about? Maybe just a reminder that I need to work on those files again tomorrow... I checked the text as I dried my hair._

 _ **Date: Nov 3 2014 6:49 PM**_

 _ **Are you free for tonight? I want to treat you to dinner. Does 8 sound reasonable?**_

I was at a loss of words and up replied to him. I didn't own anything fancy, but I need to look my best. I found my black dress that I wore to important dinners and my black pumps. I put them on as I let my hair down. I grabbed my black purse and waited outside for him. He pulled up, and opened the passenger side door for me. I got in, closing the door. I felt his eyes looking at me. His face turned slightly pink as he pulled away from the curb. "You look beautiful, Rain. I didn't know you wore designer apparel." "Oh no, it's only a few things.. not too fancy." He chuckled, taking a small portion of my hair in his fingers, kissing it. I became hot, my face burning bright red. "You should wear your hair down at the office, you'd look even more beautiful that way." We reached an upscale restaurant, him getting out of the car, opening my door. He took my hand, helping me out of the car, kissing my hand, his lips lingering. He had reserved the best table they had to offer, with a beautiful view of the city lights. We sat down as the waiter brought us a menu. Itachi looked intently, occasionally glancing at me. "I would like your Lobster Thermidor, as would the lady." I was in shock. He knew what I wanted even before I did. He smiled as the waiter took our order, briskly walking towards the kitchen. Itachi's hand gently grabbed my own. "I'm glad you wanted to work for me. I've been through many secretaries, and you are by far the best." "Mr. Uchiha, I don't deserve such praise.." He chuckled, kissing my hand again with his soft lips. "No need to be so formal with me." I blushed, our eyes meeting again. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't open his mouth as our food arrived.

We dined, just casually chatting, and occasionally laughing. "So you honestly haven't had a lover in your life?" Itachi inquired, looking shocked. "That's right, never been in love.." "I just can't believe that... Who ignores such a beautiful woman?" I sighed, gazing at my cocktail glass. "I just don't stand out. I don't mind it at all." He looked upset, then he gently grabbed my chin, turning my head to face him. "The best women are the ones that don't try to stand out, they are smart and know what they deserve and is willing to make slight changes in order to make their relationship perfect." His words resonated in my mind, warming my heart. He paid our table, walking me back to the car. He dropped me off infront of my apartment. I went upstairs and into my apartment, taking my heels off, then walking into my bedroom, falling onto the bed. I squirmed out of my dress, climbing under the warm blankets. I fell asleep, with him on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for work, putting on my favorite skirt and blouse. I loved them because they showed more skin, but not too revealing. I let my hair stay down, then slipped on my pumps. I had about 45 minutes before I had to show, so I grabbed my purse and walked down to the coffee shop just across from the office. I ordered a Triple Chocolate Latte with Caramel Drizzle for me, and a Cappuccino for Itachi. I paid for the drinks, walking across the street to the office. I put his Cappuccino on his desk, then sat at my desk and began working. Itachi walked in a few minutes later, seeing the Cappuccino on his desk. "How sweet of you, Rain. Thank you." He smiled, kissing my hand again. I became flustered, hearing him chuckle. He went to his desk, sipping on his drink, and started going through documents. I was sorting out files when a mysterious woman barged into the office. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP ME!" She started storming to his desk. I got up, trying to stop her. She violently pushed me aside, me staggering back, falling onto the glass table behind me. I didn't yell out, but I knew I was injured. Itachi stood up, security coming up and detaining the woman. "I left you because you only wanted my money. I don't want to see you near me, her, or this establishment ever again." She looked defeated, security taking her out. Itachi quickly came to my side, helping me sit up. He pulled out a medical kit, pulling out the shards of glass from my back and arms. His hands were gentle and warm as he wrapped my wounds. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness that." "It's okay, Itachi. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." He helped me up, pulling me into an unexpected hug. He smelled faintly of roses and mint, and I buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Can I ask you something?" He tilted my head up to meet his eyes. "Will you accompany me to a corporate party? I would like to show off my Secretary." "I would love to." He smiled, slowly letting me go, our eyes met, and I felt something spark between us. I went back to my desk, finishing up the report.

The days went by until the corporate party. I was getting ready, pulling my hair into a elegant up-do. I pulled out a black dress with things straps, putting on my matte black pumps. I searched for my rose pendant, putting it on, putting on the matching bracelet and earrings. I heard Itachi's honk from downstairs, rushing out. I took a quick glance at him. He had on a Black blazer and matching pants, his dress shirt allowed me to see a well built body, it unbuttoned. I looked away, blushing heavily. His hand found mine, a deep chuckle resonated. "You look very beautiful, Rain." "T-thank you, sir. You look great, too." I could see his cheeks turn pink. Once we arrived, a valet took the car as we headed in. I saw glamorous dresses throughout the room, causing me to shrink away to the side of the room, Itachi going off to socialize. I took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, sipping on it. I hadn't realized Itachi had found his way back to me, taking my hand. He walked me to another man, a glamorous woman by his side. "Mr. Soto, this is the Secretary I was telling you about, Rain Mizokyuuga." *I bow my head slightly, he chuckled. "She is very lovely, Mr. Uchiha. It must be so much easier to file and sort papers with her to help?" "Very. She's one of the most productive workers I have." Soto chuckled, glancing at me. "Well, I hope she enjoys herself here." He walked off, the woman glancing at me over her shoulder. We managed back to the table, I watched as more glamorous women walked past. I was broken from my trance, feeling soft lips against the nape of my neck. I felt a shudder run down my spine as his lips gently brushed against my shoulder. I felt his teeth grab my dress strap, pulling in it up, then he pulled away, his hands on my hips. "M-Mr.-" "Shh... Heh. Your reaction... You really haven't been with a man." My cheeks flushed red, his lips gently kissing my neck. He pulled away, leading me to the the dance floor, taking one hand, placling his free had on the small of my back. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as we began dancing. As we danced, my heart was racing fast, our steps in perfect unison.

Before I knew it, he was driving me home. We sat in silence, my mind still repeating the night over and over. Our hands were intertwined with each other. "I had a great night, Itachi.." "As did I, Rain." We pulled up to my apartment, I stepped out, he smiled, driving off. I went upstairs, and collapsed on the couch. I kicked my heels off, taking off my jewelry, letting my hair down, relaxing. As the night played through my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The day at the office was slow, and it was rather warm throughout the building. I was filing away as another worker walked in. "Mr. Uchiha, the air unit is being repaired now." "Thank you, Hiro." The worker left rather quickly. I wiped the sweat from my brow, leaning back in my chair. "It's rather hot in here, isn't it. Let me get the fan." I nod, putting the files in their correct drawers. I felt the cool wave from the fan hit my back, a wave of relief seized over me. Itachi chuckled, looking out of the window out to the city view. "Rain, can you go to the Large File Room and look for the Sponsor File? We're sponsoring a fashion event next month, and I need to know the expenses of it." "Yes, sir." I headed down to the 2nd floor and went into the file room. "Ok... Sponsor File..." I began searching through the various binders.

I hadn't kept track of time as I finally found the binder I needed. As I stood, the door opened, Itachi now standing in front of me. "I'm sorry for taking-" My sentence was halted as his lips found mine. The binder fell from my hand as I was pushed up against the nearest shelf, my legs now wrapped around his waist. He kept me up, pinning my wrists above my head. Our lips soon parted, catching our breath. I placed my hand on his cheeks before our lips connected yet again. The kiss became more passionate, his hands pressing my hips down. I felt his tongue part my lips, pinning my tongue down. Our tongues fought for dominance, my fingers entangled in his hair. Our lips soon parted, our eyes meeting. "I-Itachi.." He only responded with a deep chuckle. I felt his lips press against my neck, before letting me down. My cheeks were a deep red as I again picked up the binder, handing it to him. We walked back up to his office.

After it was time to leave, I stayed after to help Itachi with the Sponsorship files. While I was shredding the unneeded files, I felt his hand rubbing the back of my thighs, causing me to lean on the file cabinet next to the shredder. His lips found mine, the kiss very passionate. He stood me up, slowly unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He soon pulled it off, kissing along my spine, a slight moan escaping my lips. He bit my neck, sucking on it, as his hands slid up my sides, sending shivers down my spine. "I-itachi! Nngh..~" he chuckled as his hands grabbed my breasts gently, massaging them slightly. His hands soon escaped under my bra, rubbing my nipples gently. I couldn't contain it anymore, moaning loudly before I was pinned up against the cabinet. His hands slid down my sides,.lifting my skirt, rubbing my inner thigh, I felt myself buckle, falling to my knees as I came. "Mmm... You are very tempting, Rain. But, that must wait a bit longer." He helped me up, handing me my shirt. I pit it back on and buttoned it, before we left. We drove in silence, but our hands intertwined. As he dropped me off, I couldn't help but think about what he said. I knew I was in love with him, and that the feelings we're shared between us. I took a shower, after drying off, I didn't bother to get dressed. I crawled into bed, turning off the light. As I lay there, I felt my phone go off.

 **Rain, perhaps we can go to dinner tomorrow evening. I'll pick you up at around 7.**

I couldn't help but smile. I fell asleep soon after with him on my mind.


End file.
